Code Geass: Zero of the Revolution
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: Zero is dead, and Britannia is poised to execute the surviving Black Knights. However, just as all hope seems lost, a miracle is about to be performed... rated M just in case.


Zero of the Revolultion

A Code Geass Fanfiction by Sara T. Fontanini

Turn 1: The Death of Lelouch, The Rebirth of Zero

Two young men stood before each other, caught between a twist of fate and their own steadfast and opposing ideologies; former friends, now great enemies. Both stood a gun in hand, their faces locked in steadfast conviction and animosity.

This is the moment, the deciding point in history, in their destinies.

"LELOUCH!"

"SUZAKU!"

They readied their weapons. A shot rang out.

One bullet missed, the other did not.

Lelouch stared in shock, looking down at his chest, his eyes narrowing at the dark blood seeping from his chest. He looked up at Suzaku, and gave one last defiant smirk.

He then fell to the ground, dead.

Shirley stood before the mirror. She had no idea why she was compelled to do so, all she knew was that something in her mind made her feel like she absolutely had to do this, despite feeling so exhausted.

She remembered the events that had transpired earlier. Kallen, someone she had come to trust, if not regard completely as a friend due to not knowing her too well, was a member of the Black Knights, who even said that she was an Eleven. She...she wasn't sure how to make of such a shocking revelation.

And Lelouch...

Lelouch was Zero.

The man responsible for her father's death.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, he was responsible for her father's death and the chaos that had overtaken the current state of affairs.

On the other, he was still the man she loved. And...the Elevens themselves weren't bad people, and probably didn't derserve the treatment they ahd received.

Of course, she hadn't worried about that sort of thing before, after all, it had nothing to do with her. But, lately...

Afterwards, after the latest big battle that had almost completely destroyed Britannia's hold of Area 11, or at least that how it seemed to most people, the tide turned and the Black Knights were finally apprehended, and order had seemingly been finally restored.

She was glad to hear that Kallen wasn't one of the Knights captured.

There were even rumours that Zero was...killed. She...she wasn't sure how to feel after hearing that.

She...she wasn't sure how she really felt about...about anything, to be honest.

She wasn't sure whose side she was really on, or if she even was on anyone's side...

"Then why don't you decide for yourself, instead of hide?"

She looked up, startled from the sudden voice, and saw...

Lelouch. In the mirror. Exactly where her reflection should be...

"Wh-what's g-going on...?" she asked, horribly confused and a little frightened.

Lelouch smirked good-humouredly. "I am merely a...manifestation of the order Lelouch gave you when he had erased your memories."

"W-what...?"

"When you were first...confronted by a man named Mao, Lelouch...I used my Geass to erase your memories, to give you some semblance of a peaceful life."

"But, then why am I...?"

He shook his head. "If you are seeing me, then that means certain triggers placed to activate the special order i gave you have been activated, and in which case...I am most likely dead, or at least presumed to be so. You see, I like to have a contingency plan in case something should go wrong...the last time I tried something without a backup plan, well, let's say it didn't work out for me. Probably this time too."

"But why me?"

He frowned, his friendly appearance replaced with a steeled, cold resolve. "Because you were there. That is all. But, apart from that...I trust you, and I believe I know you well enough to know how you would act."

"So, what is this...order?" She shook slightly, not sure how well these proceedings bode for her.

"It is simple. You shall become the new Lelouch vi Britannia, the new Zero."

She gasped softly. "B-but...th-that's impossible! I could never..!"

He held up his hand to motion silence, and she complied. "Just so we're clear, even if this is an order, you are being given a choice in the matter. You are not being forced into this. Just know that your memories will now include my own. I don't know the logistics myself, but if I figured out everything right, then it will work. Don't worry, you'll still be yourself, still have the same personality, your past memories will be intact. It's just that you will now be able to know what I have experienced, to see my own perspective."

"And what if I refuse? What happens to your 'plan' then?"

He chuckled softly. "When I gamble, I tend to gamble all or nothing. If you refuse, then I lose, the Black Knights will be finished and all my petty schemes will come crumbling down to ruin. But, as I said, I believe I know what you will do. So tell me, do you accept your Order?"

She was silent for quite some time. Slowly, she opened her mouth, and gave her response.

Schneizel vi Britannia sat, playing a lone game of Chess.

He chuckled to himself. It was over. He had finally won. He had beaten his snot-nosed younger brother and proven he was the superior sibling.

It felt so wonderful. He felt like he could dance.

Now there was only one last formality to dispense with, one last duty to perform, and then no obstacle would stand in his way.

Euphemia, Cornelia, Lelouch, even that loser Clovis. One by one, all the obstacles in his path had fallen. Now nothing stood in his way.

He had won. And to the victor, go ALL the spoils.

3 Months Later

The day had arrived. The day of execution. The Black Knights will now be made to suffer the ultimate penalty for their crimes.

Death.

A large crowd had gathered to witness the event, many of which only barely knew why the people in the gallows were going to die today, but it mattered not.

In their eyes, justice would be served.

If you were Britannian, that is.

Schneizel watched from his battleship, smirking in contentment and victory. Nina Einstein stood by his side, now his ever loyal companion. To his right stood Suzaku Kururugi, newly instated Knight of Seven. Suzaku had an expression of quiet resolve, but he seemed troubled.

The executioners stood, rifles raised. The prisoners' hoods were removed...

And there was much loud gasping. Schneizel gaped in shock and incredulity.

"Th-those are not the Black Knights!" He cried. "Th-those are their guards! Where did they go! How did they escape!"

On the execution grounds, a large video screen rose from the ground, and there was much whispering and gasping from the crowd. In a few seconds, an image appeared onscreen.

"Z-ZERO!" Schneizel howled in incredulity and disbelief.

Zero chuckled sarcastically, giving quiet applause to the viewers. "It seems the Britannian Empire has gotten lax during my disappearance these past few months. I must say, if you had scheduled the execution a day earlier, or even a month earlier, this miracle would not even be possible."

Schniezel turned to Suzaku, having regained his composure. "Kururugi, you had claimed that you yourself had slain Zero, the traitor known as Lelouch Lamperouge."

"But, I...I did..." Suzaku gasped out, his face pale, his eyes wide with shock.

"Then explain this!" The blonde man gestured to the site of the execution grounds. "Explain how Zero is still alive!"

"It...it must be someone else..." Suzaku answered, calming down. "I mean, anyone can put on a mask and a cape. It's possible that this is just some copycat trying to bring Zero's legend back from the grave."

"It's possible." Schneizel conceded, turning back to the proceedings. "For your sake, you better be right, or this could call into question the veracity of your claims."

Zero continued to speak through the video feed. "Many of you have been lead to believe that I had perished, and that the legend of Zero and the Black Knights was no more. But," he shook his head, arms raised in exasperation, "that appears to have been a mistake on their part. And, now that I have returned, I promise to continue my campaigns with even more vigour, and pledge not to rest until the United States of Japan are a reality. And as for those who DARED to attempt to destroy me and my Knights, I shall see that you will be the first casualties. For, this is no longer a simple rebellion. This is a revolution!" he spread his arms wide, raised to the sky. "THIS! IS WAR!"

With that, the footage cut off and the video screen collapsed to the ground.

Schneizel glared at the falling debris. He would not allow his perfect victory to be snatched away from him. Not like this.

C.C. smirked at her companion, smirking impishly. "Well, that was quite a performance."

Zero shook his head. "That was more than a performance, C.C. That was a declaration of war, one the Britannians will not take lightly."

She nodded slightly. "That was a bold decision, then. You do realise that they will try even harder to stop you now?"

"Perhaps, but even so, I had long ago decided that this would only end with the destruction of Britannia itself. So, to be quite blunt, a formal declaration of war was merely a formality. Now they will know how serious I am about this." He lifted his hands to his helmet as he spoke, removing it slowly.

Shirley shook her long hair free, sighing softly. "At least, that is what my predecessor would say."

"You really need to cut your hair. It must get uncomfortable in there." C.C remarked.

"I'm perfectly comfortable thank you, and besides, I'm not quite ready to completely turn my back on my old self, not yet at any rate. Now, we need to make preparations for our next move. I'm sure the old man is getting anxious." She smirked confidently and replaced her helmet, leaving her quarters to speak to her rescued Knights.

He smirked, looking down at a chess board.

"Now all the pieces are in place, the curtain rising on the next act. Come, Lelouch vi Britannia, do entertain me some more."

_To Be Continued_

_Hey all! Yet another new fic by me! Exciting, no?_

_So yeah, this is basically an alternate version of events starting from the end of season 1 all the way through season 2. Basically, see this as an 'alternative' season 2._

_There is going to be quite a lot of changes made here, as you can already see. Hopefully, this will make things much more interesting and exciting for you all. In addition, quite a few facts about the show's mythos are going to be revised heavily here, such as the nature of Geass etc._

_I...am not a very smart person, which may make it very difficult to do this series justice in a fic of this nature. However, I'll try my best to plow along and make this as authentic as possible as I can. If anyone has any advice or ideas to offer, please give them to me, because I'd love some help if I can get any._

_So, I hope you enjoyed this small taste, and please comment, because I am a SLAVE to PR._


End file.
